Tody
|gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Tody was born on Winter of Day 8 in Portia. All his life, he has lived in Portia Harbor since his family prowled the seas of Portia since its founding. He became a professional fisherman and often sells his catches to the local restaurant, The Round Table. He is against Gale's plan to expand the harbor. Physical appearance Related characters He doesn't have any real connections in town, but he is dedicated to Portia and its wellbeing, particularly its environmental wellbeing. Schedule Birthday (no rain) * 11:15: leave The Round Table running to Amber Island (passing the player's workshop around 11.20) * 13:00: at Amber Island standing near the water. * 15:00-17:00: fishing on near side of Amber Island At the end of the day, he returns home, which is located near the harbor. His home is marked on the map as open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM but cannot be entered by the player. This schedule has been tested on a Thursday with sunny weather. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Tody feels neutral toward Caterpillar, Wood, and Hardwood, unlike most who dislike it *Tody feels neutral toward Asteria (Bouquet), Ruby, and Sapphire, unlike most who like them *Tody likes Power Stone slightly less than most }} Desires }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Bitter Food and Spicy Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Spicy Fish Soup because it is both Fish and Sea Food and Spicy Food. }} Interact Relic trade |f1= }} Gallery Tody.jpg ru:Тоди Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors